Mmm, Coffee
by lightboot
Summary: Donna couldn't believe that Harvey had threatened to fire her just like that. She mutters, "You're welcome" and leaves to brood. Mike Ross, as usual, walks right in at the wrong time. Filler scene set in the Season Finale. No pairings.


MASSIVE SPOILER ALERT.

A filler scene for the Season Finale, after Harvey found out about what Donna did to uh, save his sorry behind. Rated M for strong language.

Disclaimer: None of the characters of_ Suits_ belong to me, unfortunately, or I would've...ahem. Nevermind. Just for fun, because I love Harvey, Donna and Puppy.

ooOOoo

It hurt. Bad.

Donna sauntered out of his office, walking pass her cubicle and to the pantry, which was conveniently close by to the washrooms. She could feel his eyes boring into the back of her head. She knew he was watching her, watching and watching to see how she would react. What would he get out of it? She wondered. The satisfaction in knowing that he'd once again showed her who's boss? That pig.

What was that he had said? _"You come clean right now or I let you go without a minute's thought"_?

How dare he? How the hell did he have the audacity to speak to her like that? After all she'd done for him. She'd watch his back time and time again, stood up for him, defended him without him knowing, shot down assholes who tried to blackmail him, got him his goddamned coffee whenever he forgot, polished up his presentations, got him whatever paperwork he needed... Did she have to go on?

The pantry was empty. Thankfully. She walked over to the coffee machine and roughly tossed in coffee powder and waited for it to boil. Some jackass hadn't refilled the coffee machine. That wasn't good. But then again, maybe it was. It left her time to think. And brood. She glanced down at her hands clutching the counter. They were shaking. Not good. Oh no. Definitely not good for the straight up, beautiful, sexy and confident Donna that the office had come to know. She was indispensable. And tough. Everyone knew that. _Get a grip, woman!_

She stared determinedly at her hands, willing them to stop trembling. Slowly, slowly, they stopped and she breathed a sigh of relief. She was calm now. She could pour her coffee, saunter back to her cubicle and return to work and shove that sonofabitch out of her mind for the rest of the day.

_"We work because I've always known that I could trust you." _

Bloody fucking hell! She inhaled deeply as tears stung her eyes. She blinked them away resolutely. No, it would smear her make up. It'd be too glaringly obvious that something had gone wrong. She grabbed a piece of tissue and gently padded away the tears. She could not cry, would not cry; not here anyway.

The coffee machine rang, indicating that the coffee was ready. The door to the pantry swung open.

"Hey Donna," Puppy whined.

Donna didn't respond, keeping her eyes on pouring her coffee. She wanted to kick that fucking Puppy out the doors. But she poured her coffee. Slowly. Deliberately.

"Can I get a-"

"No," she cut him off before he got any further.

"But Donna..." Puppy pleaded.

She spun around, burning coffee in hand, "Michael, I don't have time for that right now."

"But you're pouring coffee!" Puppy yapped.

"Would you like me to pour it over your head and soak that suit of yours? Which, by the way, is pathetic."

Puppy made a face and left obediently. Donna sucked on her coffee and almost spat it out.

"Ow," she murmured. She set the coffee down and rinsed her mouth with the cold water. Brilliant. The pain had jarred her from her self-pity and left her with plenty of room to nurse her tongue. The pantry door swung open again. She wanted to murder someone.

"Donna." Puppy. "Where's Harvey?"

She shrugged, not turning, rinsing her hands.

"He...doesn't have a meeting? Trial? Need to see a client?" Puppy continued, completely oblivious.

"Michael," Donna said, as if talking to a real puppy, "I don't know where he is. I've been pouring coffee. Want some?"

"Yes, please!" Puppy exclaimed, quickly settling himself down into a chair.

"That was a rhetorical question," Donna replied.

Puppy just stared at her with his goddamned eyes. She rolled hers, poured him a cup and sat down next to him. Puppy took a sip and let out an audible, satisfied, "ahhh...". Donna quietly watched him.

"Does Harvey, you know, have a...talent...for disappearing without a word?" Puppy asked.

"Not without telling me."

"Then... Isn't this a little...weird?"

"What's weird?"

"That he disappeared without telling you."

"Michael, he could be in the men's room."

"I checked."

"Drug test."

"Nope."

"Associate's floor, waiting for you."

"Definitely not."

"Jessica."

"Nopedidoo."

"Mike, I don't know where he is."

"Which is weird! Right?" Puppy leaned forward on his elbows, eyeing her. Donna returned a stony look. Mike clasped his hands. "What happened, Donna?"

"Nothing." It came out as easily as knife from butter.

"Of course something happened. You think I can't tell? Dogs have a keen sense of smell."

"Ha! You just called yourself a dog! Congratulations."

Mike eyeballed her. She realised for the first time how intense his eyes were. She couldn't decide if they were blue, grey or hazel-ish.

"Uh, Donna?" Puppy called.

"Yes?" She snapped back to attention, realising too late that she'd leaned forward way too far in an attempt to puzzle out Puppy's eyes.

Puppy cleared his throat and quickly got up from his seat, draining the last of his coffee and tucking a file under his armpit. "I'm...going to go."

Donna forced a smile. "Yeah, you do that."

He was almost out the door when he turned, "You know... He'll come around."

Donna looked at him as though he'd taken one too many vodkas.

Mike continued without even pausing, "He's Harvey Specter."

And Mike left, leaving Donna to slump in her chair and stare dismally at her miserable coffee that was turning cold. "Sure he is," she whispered to herself. The Harvey Specter that couldn't even find it in himself to thank her. The Harvey Specter that found it so bloody difficult to utter, "I'm sorry." The Harvey Specter who couldn't help but catch her eye every time he walked past her cubicle. The Harvey Specter she had come to adore and hate. The Harvey Specter she knew she couldn't cross the line with.

"You're welcome," she said to herself, and laughed hollowly. She had saved him again. And she would do it again and again even if it cost her her job. "You're welcome, Harvey fucking Specter."

ooOOoo

You like? I hope you do.


End file.
